


The Calm Before the Storm

by cac0daemonia



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fanart, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia
Summary: Fan art from LadyIrina's amazing series, "The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper."
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret), Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret) & Din Djarin, Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin, Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Junior (LadyIrina), Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/Din Djarin, Paz Vizsla (The Mandalorian TV)/Raga Saxon (LadyIrina), Zev'sonya (LadyIrina) & Mose (LadyIrina), Zev'sonya (LadyIrina)/Leave-It (LadyIrina)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 123





	The Calm Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hidden and Revealed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599798) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> Even though I knew it would take ages with all the figures, the jungle, and the water, I had to try to depict this scene from chapter 17 of LadyIrina's fic, "[Hidden and Revealed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599798/chapters/56630323)." The found family feelings are just *chef's kiss*!
> 
> The full series is "[The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560925)."
> 
> [Timelapse video](https://youtu.be/aNF4BCWZswU).
> 
> Visit me on [Tumblr](https://cacodaemonia.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I've been streaming on Twitch pretty much all the time I work on fanart, so [feel free to stop by if you're bored](https://www.twitch.tv/cacodaemonia).

Small:

Large:


End file.
